


Contests Make You Better

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nsfw prompt: eggsy has to decide, who's better at rimming, merlin or harry? friendly contest ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contests Make You Better

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a rimjob and Merlin/Eggsy. I hope I did them (and the prompt) justice.

Everything at Kingsman is a contest. The agents all suspect it’s because they had to fight so hard to get where they are that they just never really stopped, constantly competing against each other, using other agents as whetstones to sharpen their own skills, force them to improve.

Merlin and Harry are the worst of them all. They’ve had decades to learn all about the other, know each other’s weaknesses and strength, how to exploit them, use them to their advantage. Neither of them are very good at leaving their work at work and having their time at home be just that.

So it is that Eggsy finds out just how much of a minefield talking about their bedroom activities can be. One casual comment to Merlin about how Harry ‘has one hell of a tongue, ain’t he?’ turns into him being bent over a desk, boxers down around his ankles.

“He’s not the only one,” he practically growls, kneeling down behind him.

Eyes flicking over to the door that anyone could walk in through at any moment, Eggsy shifts his legs apart. He would speak up, but Merlin is a stubborn bastard and, besides, he’s not one to throw away the offer of a rimjob.

Merlin doesn’t waste any time, never has been one to throw away precious seconds, especially when those seconds include getting to see Eggsy squirming beneath him. His hands spread Eggsy apart and he traces just the tip of his tongue over him, barely making any actual contact with his skin. This, at least, is one advantage he has over Harry.

The new Arthur may have developed quite the reputation for being impatient, but the magician is capable for stretching things out for hours on end if he has to.

Eggsy sucks in a breath through his teeth, shoving his hips backward in an attempt to get actual contact. He’s more used to Harry’s fast pace than Merlin’s slow one and his own impatience shows.

Smirking, Merlin pulls away, hands moving to Eggsy’s hips and pressing them firmly against the desk. “The more you move, the slower this will be,” he warns.

Instantly, Eggsy stills, legs trembling with the strain of holding himself in the bent over position.

“Better,” Merlin says, the word of praise going right to Eggsy’s cock. Without waiting for anything more he dips his head again, licking an actual stripe up to Eggsy’s hole. He can tell how difficult it is for Eggsy to keep still, hears it in the shuddering sigh that is all he allows himself. He flicks his tongue right along the edge, once, twice, before making a slow, lazy circle.

Eggsy whines, fingers curling around the edge of the desk, grip turning white-knuckled as Merlin does it again. “Pl-please, Merlin.”

Pausing for a second, as if he’s contemplating not actually giving in to Eggsy’s request, Merlin relents with an exaggerated sigh, reaching one hand around to stroke Eggsy’s cock. He watches avidly as Eggsy melts into his touch, hips sliding backwards despite his earlier instructions. Placing a hand on the small of Eggsy’s back, Merlin guides him back into place, returning his tongue to his small (and newly wet) hole. He strokes him once or twice, but he mostly just holds Eggsy’s cock in his hand, running his thumb in the same circles his tongue is making.

Little gasps and moans punctuate the silence, Eggsy’s nails digging into the polished wood. This, he decides, has become his favorite desk in all of Kingsman HQ.

That’s the scene that Harry walks in on, already in the middle of asking Merlin a question as he swings open the door. His words trail off as he takes in the sight of Eggsy bent over the desk, legs spread apart with Merlin kneeling in between them, face buried in his arse, hand wrapped around his cock. He closes the door behind him, leaning against it to prevent any further intrusions. His arms fold over his chest.

Eggsy turns his head to the side, one cheek plastered on the desk so he can see Harry. Just as he does so, Merlin slides his tongue inside him and he lets out the filthiest moan yet, eyes sliding closed, cock twitching as he nears orgasm.

It only takes a few thrusts of Merlin’s well-practiced tongue before he comes, looking Harry straight in the eye.

Merlin releases Eggsy, allows him to slump to his knees as he rises, a challenging glint in his eye.

“Had I known we were having a contest, I would have tried harder,” Harry comments dryly. “As it is, I’m going to have to demand a rematch.”

Neither one of them is about to say no.


End file.
